beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Winchester
https://charahub.com/character/4580/Samantha-Tiffany-Winchester#prettyPhoto Sam Winchester's female version. Hunted with her sister Deanna Winchester. Daughter of Mary Winchester, Daughter of John Winchester, Deanna Winchester's sister, Sam and Dean Winchester's sister. Born in Lawrence, KS, Samantha was the second child of John and Mary Winchester, four years younger than her sister, Deanna. She wasn't alive more than six months, not nearly enough time to even remember her own mother, before tragedy struck in the form of an immense fire that burned the Winchester home down and took Mary from their family. From then on, all Samantha knew was living on the road, living in motels, and sleeping in the backseat of the family's '67 Impala, using her father's worn leather jacket as a pillow. After her mother died, her father was distraught, confused, until he visited a psychic named Missouri, who told him that there was something more behind his wife's death. Then, John set out on a crusade of vengence, of justice for the death of his children's mother. While Samantha was sheltered, kept from the bad things her father and older brother knew lurked out in the dark, both of the Winchester children were raised like warriors. How to shoot a gun, how to kill a ghost, what iron does, what salt does, burn the bones to kill the spirit, everything her father could find to help uncover Mary's death and forge his way forward to killing her killer - what he claimed was a demon. Despite both John and Deanna doing their best to keep Samantha safe and out of harm's way, she was the reason there had been an intruder in their home that night. She was the one who the demons were rooting for, though no one knew of this, and no one would know for many years. When Samantha was eighteen, she left her small family to go to college and pursue a career in law. This caused a lot of strife with her father and brother; her father told her not to come back if she left. Despite this, Samantha left for college and, for two years, saw hide nor hair of her immediate family, though she was sure they weren't far at times. But she carried on her normal life with her normal friends and her normal boyfriend. Not thinking about her father or brother driving through town to check up on her, and not thinking about the increasing nightmares she was having about a fire in her place and her boyfriend dying. Then, one night, there was an intruder in the apartment - her sister, Deanna. Their father was missing, not returning calls, out on a hunt. Sammi left for the weekend to help her bother get a lead on where their father had went, nothing big, nothing they couldn't handle. She'd be back by Monday, when she had an interview that could result in a full ride for the rest of her academic career. The night she returned home, the apartment was empty, but Sam was greeted by home baked cookies and a note from her boyfriend, Jesse. Nothing was amiss, everything was fine. Until she found Jess pinned to the ceiling, a bloodied gash through his midsection. Then, there was fire. Samantha's the balance between her and her sister. Where Deanna is outgoing, flirtatious, boisterous, and loud, Samantha is more thoughtful, more cautious. While she can make friends easily, thanks to a warm nature and an ear always available for listening, she struggles a lot - especially when she was in college - with striving to be normal. Or some sembelance of what she percieves normal to be. Samantha carries a lot of guilt about her mother's death, and a lot of guilt in general, between not being able to help others or to help her family. She knows there's something inherently wrong with her, but she can't place exactly what it is. Despite this, Samantha's a good person at heart and she does whatever she can to do the right thing.